It Surprises Me
by Sora Miyara
Summary: Joey gets feelings for Seto Kaiba. After finally revealing this to the young CEO, things go very wrong… S x J, Yaoi, Rated M for last chapter, otherwise T for swearing in later chapters CHAPTER 7, FINISHED!
1. It Surprises Me

**It Surprises Me**

Summary: Joey gets feelings for Seto Kaiba. After finally revealing this to the young CEO, things go very wrong… S x J, Yaoi

Hi everyone! I haven't read so much S x J fics before, so I thought I was original with this story idea, but then a friend of mine who did read much S x J fics mentioned that there are a lot fics with the same subject. I was kind of disappointed but I'm writing the fic anyway! **n.n  
**And here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Joey's POV**

It surprises me what kind of stupid things I can do.

School. A place where much relationships grow, a place I thought I would also find a nice girl. Though that girl never came, and only to my great horror I noticed that I began to get feelings for a boy.

Seto Kaiba, the guy I hate the most on the whole school. The guy who insults me and who I would insult back. They guy I have feelings for.  
I am ashamed for this and try to ignore it all. I'm not going to tell it to anyone, not even Yugi my best friend. Though I'm sure he would not laugh if I told him about this.

But ignoring and trying to get rid of these feelings for Kaiba isn't as easy as I thought. The fact I sit slant behind him in class only makes it harder. I look at Kaiba carefully while our teacher keeps talking about some stupid subject I don't care a damn about. I begin to scan his body with my eyes, starting from bellow. His long sexy legs, nicely crossed over each other like Kaiba always does. I quickly skip the next part of his body cause I feel a warm feeling crawling up my cheeks. His muscled chest that once caught my eyes with gym followed by his strong shoulders. Holding a pen in his hand with his long fingers. Fingers I wish he would touch me with…  
I rip my gaze away from his hand and look at his handsome face. His beautiful but cold blue eyes looking forward with much concentration. And then suddenly he turns his head and fixes his blue eyes on me. Staring at each other for at least five seconds more, I finally look away and see that the whole class looks at me. Then I hear someone saying my name. It is my teacher and I quickly look up at him.

"Mister Wheeler, have you finally got back to reality?" He asks looking at me with one eyebrow raised. "Will you then pay attention this time?"

I quickly nod. "Yes, I'm sorry."

He turns around, continuing with the lesson. I see Yugi, Tristan and Tea still looking at me and with a little wave of my hand I make them sure I am fine. They turn their heads back to the teacher. I quickly look at Kaiba, but his eyes are again looking forward.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Seto's POV**

It surprises me what kind of stupid things Joey Wheeler can do.

School. A place where I'm just wasting my time. I don't need teachers and lessons to be smart, cause I already am. I have more important things to do then sitting in a room with people like the mutt. Though I still concentrate myself on the lesson. Suddenly the teacher stops talking and calls Wheeler's name. I look behind me and see him staring at me like I have something on my face. Then finally he looks at the teacher instead of me.

"Mister Wheeler, have you finally got back to reality? Will you then pay attention this time?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

I turn away from the mutt, looking at the teacher again. Why would I pay more attention to the mutt anyway?

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Joey's POV**

"C'mon people! I'm sure you can run faster then this!"

I love gym.

I can hear the gym teacher yelling this behind me. Gym is one of the few things in school I'm really good in. Most of the people from my class are far behind me, some of them already gave up and sit on the ground. But not me, I keep running till I finished the twenty tours around the park like the teacher ordered to.

"J-Joey!" Tristan yells behind me. He's one of the few who can almost beat me with gym. "C-can't we stop now?"

I turn my head at him and grin. "I-if you're tired Tristan, you should better stop. No one can beat me!"

How many tours did I already run? Eighteen? Nineteen? I'm almost there now I think. I sweep some sweat of my forehead and suddenly I see someone passing me. To my great disbelief I see it's Kaiba. How the hell can he pass me! I run faster and catch up with Kaiba. I can hear Tristan yelling something very faintly behind me.

"C-can't stand it that I take your p-place Wheeler?" He says throwing a quick look at me.

"D-don't you have to sit behind a d-desk or something?"

Feelings or not, I don't let him get away with what he does and say to me. We both keep running next to each other. I look at him carefully. A drop of sweat rolls down next to his hair, his breathing sounds very loud and mixes with mine. Because I'm looking at him and running at the same time, I lose my balance, tripping over my own feet, and fall against Kaiba who just in time realizes what happens and holds his hands before him in a reflex to protect himself. We both fall on the ground, I landing at his feet. Hastily, and I can feel there's a blush on my face, I stand up and offer my hand to help Kaiba up.

"I-m sorry Kaiba… I tripped and…"

First he looks at me with those cold blue eyes of him. "You're a real idiot Wheeler!" Kaiba then says loudly, ignoring my hand and standing up on his own. "Can't you watch out?"

"I already said I was sorry!" I say back at him.

He walks away mumbling the words "Filthy mutt…" and leaves me behind with a bad feeling while I stare at his back.

I hate gym.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Seto's POV**

"C'mon people! I'm sure you can run faster then this!"

I hate gym.

It's maybe one of the most useless things in school. Twenty tours around the park… What's the use of that? Though, like all things in school, I do my best and also am one of the best.

"J-Joey!"

I look next to me and see Tristan, a friend of the mutt. He looks like he is going to stop soon.

"C-can't we stop now?"

I roll my eyes and look forward again. Pathetic guy. Always running after Yugi and Wheeler, even now. I can see Wheeler turning his head and that stupid grin of his appearing on his face.

"I-if you're tired Tristan, you should better stop. No one can beat me!"

No one huh? We'll see about that Wheeler. It's time to get that stupid grin of your face.  
I increase in speed and finally catch up with him and even pass him. Oh, I wish I could have seen the look on his face. But he catches up with me again.

"C-can't stand it that I take your p-place Wheeler?" I say throwing a quick look at the mutt.

"D-don't you have to sit behind a d-desk or something?"

I say nothing back at this and we both keep running next to each other. A short time passes and then the mutt falls and takes me with him to the ground. After the hit I rub my head and I hear Wheeler standing up.

"I-m sorry Kaiba… I tripped and…"

I look at him and see his hand floating before me. And the idiot is blushing like crazy.

"You're a real idiot Wheeler!" I say loudly. I refuse to accept his help and stand up on my own. What the hell is he thinking anyway? "Can't you watch out?"

"I already said I was sorry!" Wheeler says back at me.

"Filthy mutt…" I mumble, walking away from him.

I hate gym even more.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

* * *

This was the first chapter of this story. I hope you liked it. Till the next chapter! 


	2. Feelings Revealed

**It Surprises Me**

Wow! Thank you for the nice reviews! Here are answers to them.

**the-stalkre: **Thank you very much!

**Serenity Meowth: **Thanks!

**Robin's Lil Angel: **Thank you! I'll read your fic too!

**Flame Swordswoman: **Thanks!

And here's chapter two of 'It Surprises Me'! Enjoy!

* * *

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Joey's POV**

The gym-accident is already a few days ago and every time I think of it I feel so ashamed. He already thought I was an idiot, I don't even want to know what he thinks of me now… No… No that's not true… I do want to know what he thinks of me. Maybe there is a little chance that he doesn't think of me as an idiot at all. Very little.

"Joey are you okay? You look so distracted…" I suddenly hear Yugi's voice say.

I look at him and paste a grin on my face. "Ya sure Yugi. I'm okay."

We're at Yugi's place, playing Duel Monsters, but the only thing my thoughts do are wandering of to Kaiba. I don't even notice that I'm losing badly. I go home after the game, pass my dad who's asleep on the couch, and walk to my room. I put my radio on and fall on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"_My life is brilliant, my love is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure…"_

My thoughts immediately go to Kaiba again. Damn love songs…

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true…"_

I growl. Why does everything, every word… this song, remind me of him?

"_I saw you face in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do…"_

I jump up from my bed and turn the radio off. Silence. No love song. Good. I sigh and look at the clock on my desk. 21:30. It's way too early to go to sleep now, so I sit back down on my bed, thinking of Kaiba thanks to that stupid love song.

I'm going to tell him how I feel. Just say it, and it'll be all over. It can't be so hard now can it? I'll do it as soon as possible, tomorrow on school. Yes, that's a promise that I make to myself… Maybe sleeping now already isn't such a bad idea. I want it all to be over.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**School, next day  
Joey's POV**

Damn, damn, damn! Stupid promise! The school day is almost over and I haven't seen any good moment to talk with Kaiba. I'm so nervous… The bell rings? Is it so late already? Damn! I stand up from my seat like everyone does and quickly walk to Yugi.

"Yugi, you don't have to wait for me." I think about a good excuse. "I have uh… detention and I must stay here for an hour longer." That must do it.

"What did you do then?" Yugi asks surprised.

"I uh…" I see Kaiba leaving the class. "Uh, I'll tell it later Yugi! I have to go now."

I run out of the class just in time to see Kaiba turning a corner to my left and go after him. I still can go back now… I'm really nervous, my hands are shaking a little bit.

"Kaiba…?" I try. I can hardly hear myself. "Kaiba?" I try again. This time I can hear myself and Kaiba does too. He turns around, he looks surprised now he sees me.

"What is it Wheeler?" He asks.

"I uh…" I quickly put my hands in my pocket. If they keep shaking like this they're going to fall of soon. "I… Can we talk?"

"Talk? About what?"

"Uhm I… Well you see…" I notice the hallway we're standing in is empty. Maybe things aren't going so bad after all.

"You're wasting my time Wheeler." He takes a step towards me. Another one. I get more nervous. Damn he's close.

"I-I just want to tell you…" I stop again. Why is this so hard?

"Look Wheeler, I don't have time for this." Like I'm hypnotized, I look at his mouth, his moving lips. "Just tell what you want to say. And if you can't say what you want then I'll just go." I almost don't hear what he says anymore. The only thing I'm interested in now are his lips.

"So what is i-…"

Before I know what I'm doing, I throw my arms around his neck and push my lips against his. I can hear Kaiba gasp of surprise. My heart beats like my life depends on it. I want to stay in this moment forever, but then Kaiba pushes me away roughly causing me to fall on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you were doing mutt!"

I look up at him. Kaiba is furious. This… this isn't what I wanted… Not at all!

"I-I love you…" I say just loud enough to hear it.

Furious turns into shock. He looks at me with big eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…" Is the first thing that pops up in my head.

Shock turns back into furious.

"You're sick Wheeler!" He snaps at me.

I bow my head, I can feel tears coming up.

"What the fuck were you thinking!"

I crawl up from the floor, my eyes full of tears I don't want to spill. "I already said I'm sorry for loving you!" I turn around and run away.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Seto's POV**

Finally the bell rings. Everyone stands up from his seats and leaves the class. Just when I turn the corner I can hear someone call me.

"Kaiba?"

I look around and to my surprise I see Wheeler.

"What is it Wheeler?" I ask. What does the mutt want from me?

"I uh…" He quickly puts his hands in his pocket like he tries to hide something. "I… Can we talk?"

Now I'm even more surprised. "Talk? About what?"

"Uhm I… Well you see…"

He's irritating me with that mumbling of his, I can hardly understand him. I take some steps towards him, maybe I can hear him more clearly then. He looks very nervous.

"You're wasting my time Wheeler."

"I-I just want to tell you…"

He's really annoying me now. "Look Wheeler, I don't have time for this." What the hell is he staring at anyway? "Just tell what you want to say. And if you can't say what you want then I'll just go."

If he doesn't answer to this question I'm going to leave. I was patient long enough.

"So what is i-…" Suddenly I see two arms go around my neck and feel Wheeler's lips on mine. I gasp. I don't really realize what's happening, but finally I push him away and he falls on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you were doing mutt!" I'm really furious.

"I-I love you…" He answers softly.

He loves me?... My eyes grow big. He must be lying. Or this is just a very sick joke.

"I-I'm sorry…"

He reminds me of that time with gym when he fell over against me. Did he do that on purpose? I get furious again.

"You're sick Wheeler!" I snap at him.

He bows his head. What the hell is he doing now?

"What the fuck were you thinking!" I ask him again. I don't want to hear that 'I love you' crap again. He crawls up from the floor, his eyes full of tears. He surprises me again.

"I already said I'm sorry for loving you!" He yells to me and turns around, running away. I look at his back, confused. What was he thinking?

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Joey's POV**

I throw the door of my room open and slam it back shut. Why did this have to happen? But what was I actually expecting from Kaiba? That he would say that he loves me too? I don't know. He hurt me like no person ever did. I feel so… I don't even know what I'm feeling. Is this what they call love sorrow? I look around, my tears still hold back. I can't handle the silence now. I turn my radio on and ironically enough they're playing that stupid love song again.

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true."_

I fall on the ground and don't stand up again. I don't feel like it. The song goes on.

"_But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you."_

It's like that sentence plants itself inside my head and finally, my tears fall.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

* * *

End of chapter two! The song I used is from James Blunt and is called 'You're beautiful'. It's a very pretty song. I hope you liked this chapter. Till the next one! 


	3. Confusion

**It Surprises Me**

I love you reviewers! (Gives hugs to all the reviewers) **nn **Here are my answers to your reviews!

**Muchacha: **Thank you for the first review. Indeed, Joey is adorable **nn **But I don't really get what you're trying to proof with your second review… sorry

**Namida: **Thank you very much!

**Robin's Lil Angel: **Thanks. And I'll see what I can do for you **n-**

**Serenity Meowth: **Nope, not at all…

**Brown Coat: **Thank you very much!

**Ken Ohki: **Thanks

**thestalkre: **Woops, sorry **nn"**

**Flame Swordswoman: **You want it to be sad, but thestalkre and Robin's Lil Angel want it to be happy… Uh, I kinda have a problem now **XD **Oh yeah, and thanks!

**astalder27: **You'll see… **nn**

**Growing Pain: **Thank you **nn**

**PhantomNight:** Thanks!

And here's chapter three of this fic! Enjoy!

* * *

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Seto's POV**

It's 22:15 and I'm still working on my computer for Kaiba Corp. Though, I can not concentrate on my work. A certain blond haired dog is burned in my head. Joey Wheeler. He kissed me hours back but… I can still taste his lips. I don't want to think about him, nor the kiss… but it keeps coming back. Maybe I'm just tired of all this work… better get some sleep.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Next Morning**

**Seto's POV**

"Hi Seto!"

I look up from my coffee and see Mokuba enter the kitchen. I smile.

"Good morning Mokuba."

Mokuba smiles back at me and takes a seat at the table. Excited, like always, he starts to tell things to me. Normally I would listen to him. But now I look down at my coffee and my smile disappears. I can all hear it again in my head.

"_I already said I'm sorry for loving you!"_

I sigh.

"What's wrong big brother?" The curious eyes of Mokuba look at me. I quickly smile again and ruffle his hair.

"Nothing Mokuba. Everything is okay."

I hate it to lie to Mokuba…

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Joey's POV**

Shit.

I feel like shit and I look like shit… I haven't slept for the whole night. Though I had better slept some hours cause it was school again next day. I can hardly keep my eyes open and it's like my head is going to fall of. The reason of all this? Seto Kaiba. The guy I still feel something for, but who got angry when I told him… or normally would just told him, but kissed him instead…

"Wow Joey! What did you do to yourself?"

I raise my head when I hear Tristan's voice. Yugi and Tea are with him. We start to walk to school.

"Uh… a bad night I guess…" I mumble.

"Wouldn't it be better if you go back home to get some sleep?" Yugi asks.

"Ya, you look terrible." Tea adds while she tries to get my hair in a good shape with her hands.

I think about what Yugi said, trying to ignore Tea's hands in my hair. I would like to sleep for some hours… but… what if Kaiba thinks I'm not coming to school just because he is there?... Actually that's also true, I don't want to face him again… But he probably expects that and he'll think it's funny that I'm such a coward… I won't give him that pleasure…

"Na Yugi, I'm okay… Tea please stop that."

"But it's so messy!"

"Are you sure Joey?"

"I don't care Tea! Ya I am Yugi."

Finally Tea gets her hands out of my hair. It's very nice of her that she wants to help me and stuff… But it's like I want everyone to just leave me alone…

"How was detention yesterday Joey?" Yugi asks chancing the subject.

I swallow. "Well you know, detention, very boring and nothing special…"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**School**

**Joey's POV**

We arrive at school when the bell rings. As we enter the class I see Kaiba is already at his desk and quickly turns his head away. I stop in my tracks. Now I see him here… I… Would it be too late to turn around and go home? Suddenly Tristan lays his hands on my shoulders and pushes me further into the class.

"This is not a place to fall asleep Joey, you're blocking the way." He says with a laugh.

I guess that's a no…

Looking down at my feet, I pass Kaiba quickly and sit down at my desk. While I put my books on my desk I notice my hands are shaking again… Is this because I'm tired or because Kaiba is here? The teacher enters the class and immediately begins with the lesson. I start to play with my pen, but my hands are shaking so hard that I accidentally drop the pen. It lands on the floor with a loud sound and a few heads turn my direction.

"Sorry…"I say without making a sound and giving a nervous smile to all who's watching.

I push my chair back and quickly grab my pen that's on the floor. When I raise my head again I feel a sharp pain, grabbing my head with one hand… Damn that hurts… Why do I get such a warm feeling all of the sudden?... My eyelids become so heavy… E-everything gets blurry… I-… I can't get air…

Different sounds… I feel myself slipping of my chair and then everything becomes black.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**School**

**Seto's POV**

"It's so warm outside Seto! Can't you just leave your work for once and go swimming with me after school?"

I look at Mokuba and sigh. "We'll see Mokuba. It depends on how much work I have to…"

"C'mon big brother! Just for once!"

"Where have I heard that before…?"

"Please?"

I sigh again. "Okay, but only for once like you said, okay?"

"Yes! You're the best big brother!"

"Now, go to your class or you'll be late." I say with a smile.

Mokuba walks away, my smile disappearing again. I go to my own class and sit down. I'm always on time, the rest of the class always enters after me. Today is no exception. Then I see Wheeler enter and turn my head away quickly… Why am I acting like this anyway? It's not like I did anything wrong…

"This is not a place to fall asleep Joey, you're blocking the way."

I can hear Wheeler's footsteps, or something like that, it's like he can't get his feet of the ground, nearing me and I can't help to give him a quick look… What happened to him? He looks like he hasn't slept… He passes me quickly, looking at his feet… A few seconds later the teacher enters and begins the lesson. It's very rare that I don't pay attention… But… How come Wheeler looks this way? Then suddenly I remember what happened yesterday… The sound of a pen falling on the floor can be heard and I turn my head to the sound. Wheeler mumbles a sorry and I turn away again. Maybe he looks worse then normal but he still is as stupid.

"Mister Wheeler are you all right? Mister Wheeler!"

Me, and everyone else of the class, turns around to see what's going on. Wheeler is holding his head with one hand and is breathing very loudly and quickly. Several people start to yell.

"Joey!"

"What's happening to him?"

"He's suffocating!"

"O my god!"

"He's going to fall!"

Indeed. He loses his balance slowly and closes his eyes, finally slipping of his chair. Some girls scream. I quickly stand up and catch Wheeler before he hits the ground. His face looks very pale. The teacher quickly runs at me and Wheeler and lays his hand on Wheeler's forehead.

"Open all windows! He probably fainted from the warmth… Mister Kaiba, please get the school nurse here as quickly as possible!"

I nod, carefully laying Wheeler down, and run out of class, but…

Why didn't I let him fall?

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

* * *

End of chapter three! Hope you liked it! Till the next chapter! 


	4. An Awful Dream

**It Surprises Me**

Sorry that it took me a while to update, but I'm working on a parody fic of Yu-Gi-Oh too… Thinking of it, there are so much fics I'm working on… **n.n"** Oh well! Here are answers on the reviews!

**PhantomNight:** Thanks. And you'll find out in this chapter!

**astalder27:** Maybe **n.n** Here's the update!

**Serenity Meowth:** Thank you.

**Flame Swordswoman:** The end is nearing, so you'll see how it all turns out **n.n **Thanks, Serenity Meowth thought the sentence was awesome too **n.n **And no, Joey doesn't have brain cancer (laugh) **n.n**

**Robin's Lil Angel:** Thank you very much!

And here is chapter four! Enjoy!

* * *

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Joey's POV**

... What?... I can feel I am lying on a bed… Where am I?... I open my eyes and look around. I'm in the infirmary of school.

"Ah, are you finally awake mister Wheeler?"

I look to my right and see the school nurse coming towards me. She gently lays her hand on my forehead and gives an approving nod.

"You slept the whole day. The bell is going to ring any second now… Do you have a headache?"

"A little…" I say sitting up.

She turns around, takes an aspirin off her desk and a glass with water. "I already thought so."

"Thank you." I put the aspirin in my mouth and drink the water. The bell rings and in a couple of seconds the sound of opening doors and footsteps can be heard.

"Do you remember what happened mister Wheeler?" The nurse asks me.

"I felt a sharp pain in my head. And I got a warm feeling. Then everything went blurry and I couldn't breathe anymore…"

"And then…?"

"… I don't know, sorry."

"That's okay mister Wheeler."

The door opens carefully and Yugi's head looks in the room. The nurse smiles.

"You can come in."

"Oh, thank you." Yugi walks in the room followed by Tristan and Tea. Tea looks very worried.

"O my god Joey! Are you okay?" She says.

I smile at her. "Ya, don't worry Tea. I'm fine… But, can someone please tell me what happened?"

"You fainted." The nurse says. Tristan, Tea and Yugi all nod.

"Fainted?"

"Does it surprise you?" Tristan asks raising an eyebrow. "You didn't sleep the whole night."

"Uh…" I mumble.

The nurse nods. "And with this warm weather... There are more people that would faint in those circumstances."  
(Like the author **n.n**)

"…Can I go home?" I ask her.

She nods. "But you have to promise me that you'll sleep this night, okay?"

"I promise." I say jumping off the bed. "Well let's go you guys!"

We all leave the school building. I feel much better then I did this morning, though I don't feel great either.

"Oh!" Tea suddenly cries out. "Something very strange happened too."

"Oh ya!" Tristan says.

"What?" I ask. I have no idea what they are talking about.

"Well," Yugi explains. "you fell off your chair…"

"And Kaiba caught you before you hit the ground!" Tristan says finishing Yugi's sentence.

I stop walking. "…What?"

"Shocking isn't it?" Tea says.

"We couldn't believe it either." Yugi continues. "You fell, he jumped up and caught you. Then he laid you on the floor and ran out of the class to get the nurse."

… I can't believe my ears.

Why did he catch me?

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Evening  
****Seto's POV**

I went to swim with Mokuba like I promised... Now I wish I didn't. I have too much work to do and almost no time to finish it. It's very late, I'm tired and I can't concentrate. Curse you Wheeler… Why do I always have to think of you? I hate you, so why do I even think of you? I remember the warmth of his body when I held him when he fainted. I can still hear his heavy breathing. I can still see the look of pain on his face… Just like the day he told me… No! No, I have to concentrate… God, I'm tired… My eyes close slowly and I fall asleep.

_Dream_

I walk to my room and open the door. Someone sits on my bed. I close the door, walk further and sit down next to the person on my bed. We sit there in silence. Then I look up at the person. I can see it's Wheeler. He's crying.

"I'm sorry…" He says silently.

With my finger I dry one of his tears away. I lean towards him and our lips meet each other. I push him backwards gently, still kissing, and place myself above him. Our tongues wrestle with each other. I pull away to breathe and look down. He's gone. Where did he go all of the sudden? I stand up.

I'm not in my bedroom anymore, but in the boy toilets of school. I look around. Wheeler is standing in the middle of the room. He looks at me. He's crying again. I want to go to him, but I can't move. He's holding something in his hand.

"I'm sorry for loving you…"

My eyes grow wide. He's holding a gun and slowly puts it in his mouth. Tears are streaming off his cheeks. He looks at me and then closes his eyes.

He pulls the trigger.

_End dream_

"NO!" I yell waking up and raising my head off my desk quickly.

I look around and notice I'm shaking. I sigh and lean with my head against my hands. That dream… We kissed… again. But this time… I didn't mind… I… Why am I worrying like this? It was just a stupid dream! Then I remember the second part…

"Would he…?" I ask myself out loud.

I look at the papers in front of me. This isn't going to work… I better get some sleep and work further tomorrow morning. I stand up and walk to my room. As I open the door, I can see my dream again in my head, and I quickly look at my bed. No one…

Of course. What did I expected? That Wheeler would sit there? I shake my head and enter my room.

Please don't let me have another dream like that again…

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

* * *

End of the chapter! It's a little bit shorter then normal, but this looked a good place to stop. I once had the same like Joey. I was in a shop and it was really warm inside. And suddenly I could hardly stand on my feet anymore and everything went black very slowly. My brother had to carry me outside. I was breathing like crazy when we came outside… It was really scary… Anyway I hope you liked the chapter! **n.n **Till the next chapter! 


	5. Words Of Hesitation

**It Surprises Me**

Well ya, normally I would answer reviews I get from you guys… But eclipse-moon told me that it isn't allowed to give answers on reviews anymore... What the crap, I don't know what the problem with it is really… Anyway; **thank you all **for all the nice reviews. I love you reviewers and readers! **n.n** If there are things you really want me to answer, send me an e-mail or something, okidoki? **n.n** Well here's chapter five! Enjoy!

* * *

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Joey's POV**

I slept this night, thankfully… Now I'm walking with Yugi, Tea and Tristan to school as always. I still can't believe that Kaiba caught me yesterday... I don't understand why he did that, I thought he hated me more then ever... I own him a thanks I guess…

"You're so distracted the last few days Joey." Yugi suddenly interrupts my thoughts. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's really nothing Yugi. You're seeing things that aren't there." I grin at him.

He smiles back. I'm sure he doesn't believe me. Yugi is a person that can really see it if something bothers me. Just like now, and the days before. We arrive at school and on the same moment a limo stops in front of the building. I stop in my tracks. There's only one person who arrives at school in a limo. I take a deep breath.

"Go further without me, okay guys? I have to talk with someone."

The door of the limo opens and Mokuba jumps out, followed by Kaiba.

"Uh…. Sure thing Joey." Yugi says entering the school building with Tea and Tristan.

The limo drives away. I take another deep breath. Here goes nothing… I walk towards Kaiba and Mokuba who are talking with each other. Kaiba looks up before I even got the chance to get his attention. His eyes narrow when he sees me. Mokuba looks at me too, though his reaction is much nicer then Kaiba's.

"Hi Joey!" He says as happy as always.

"Hi Mokuba." I answer. It's like I can feel Kaiba's eyes piercing through my body. I look up at him, his blue cold eyes fixed on me. "Can I talk with you Kaiba?"

He looks at me and then lays his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "I have to bring Mokuba to his class…"

Mokuba looks up at his brother. "I don't mind going alone Seto." Before Kaiba can say something more, Mokuba walks away. "Bye Seto! Bye Joey!"

There's a short silence. Then Kaiba starts to talk, his voice sounds annoyed and alert. "Do you want to talk or are you going to…" He stops. I know what he wanted to say.

"N-no… just talking." I hate it when my voice shakes.

"Then say it Wheeler."

I take another deep breath. "IwantedtothankyouforcatchingmebeforeIhitthegroundyesterday." … I blink. Man, I feel the urge to hit myself now…

Kaiba raises an eyebrow. "What was that? I didn't understand a word of what you just..."

"I wanted to thank you for catching me before I hit the ground yesterday." I interrupt him.

There's a short silence again. "Don't start to think things Wheeler."

"Hu what?" I sound like a moron…

"Don't think that I like you just because I caught you…"

Did I think that?... Yes I did… Though something told me I didn't have to believe that… Now Kaiba himself says it too.

"I hate you, you got that? Stay away from me and Mokuba."

His words echo trough my head and hurt me terribly… Did he mean that? Does… Does he really want me to stay away? I wanted to thank him and now… now he says this… I look down at my feet and walk away from Kaiba and the school.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Seto's POV**

The limo stops and Mokuba opens the door and we both get out. Another day at school, another day with Wheeler… Shit! Why do I keep thinking of him? There are two things that could be the possible reason. The first one, probably the reason, god let it be the reason, is just because Wheeler did something very stupid that isn't possible to forget. The second one, probably NOT the reason, god don't let it be the reason, is that I'm starting to love him… It can't be that, it won't be that…

"Hello! Earth to Seto!"

I look down at Mokuba. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"You're daydreaming a lot the past few days big brother…"

"Don't worry about it Mokuba."

I look up and see Wheeler walking towards me. My eyes narrow. Can't he just leave me alone?

"Hi Joey!" Mokuba says.

I hold down a sigh.

"Hi Mokuba"

I look at Wheeler and he raises his head. "Can I talk with you Kaiba?"

… Oh no, I remember what happened the last time when he wanted to 'talk' whit me. I lay my hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "I have to bring Mokuba to his class…"

Mokuba looks up at me. "I don't mind going alone Seto." I want to protest but Mokuba walks away. "Bye Seto! Bye Joey!" Damn! There's a short silence. I start to speak. "Do you want to talk or are you going to…" I stop. I am not going to say that out loud.

Wheeler's voice shakes again. "N-no… just talking…"

"Then say it Wheeler." I want to get away from him.

He takes a deep breath. "IwantedtothankyouforcatchingmebeforeIhitthegroundyesterday."

I raise an eyebrow. Wheeler blinks. "What was that? I didn't understand a word of what you just..."

"I wanted to thank you for catching me before I hit the ground yesterday." He interrupts me.

For a second I don't understand what he's talking about. Then I remember again.

"Don't start to think things Wheeler." I say.

"Hu what?" He asks. Now he's the one that doesn't understand.

"Don't think that I like you just because I caught you…" I continue. His expression changes, like he's thinking of something and is hurt by the thought… Why do I even care? The second reason pops up in my head… No, no! I must forget Wheeler, the dream, the kiss… I must forget it. I must make him to leave me alone.

"I hate you, you got that? Stay away from me and Mokuba."

Did I mean that? Do I really want him to stay away… of course I want that! Why am I doubting what I thought about ten seconds ago?... There's the second reason again… But then I see Wheeler bowing his head and walking away. I hesitate. This is what I wanted right? I want him to go away. Now he did, so I should be happy.

Why do I feel so bad then?

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

* * *

End of chapter five, a little bit short, the next one will be longer! Hope you liked it. Till the next chapter. 


	6. Love And Hate, A Little Step

**It Surprises Me**

School has started again, so the updates won't come so quickly like you were used to. Thank you all for the nice reviews! I'm very cranky that I can't answer them… Does somebody know **why **it's forbidden to answer to reviews? Or does somebody know were I can get contact with the operators of this site? I tried to find an e-mail address, but found none… Anyway, here's chapter six, the end is nearing… **n.n** enjoy!

* * *

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Joey's POV**

He hates me, he hates me, he hates me... This sentence repeats itself in my head with every step I take. He hates me? He wants me to stay away?… It hurts me terribly. A tear rolls down my cheek. This wouldn't be so hard if I just forgot about Kaiba. That I could throw my feelings away… It's like I'm loving him more then ever. He hurts me, I love him more… That's just stupid.

I'm hurting myself.

"I must make an end to all this." I say silently to myself.

I haven't felt so desperate before in my life… I don't care about anything anymore, I just want it to stop. The only thing I can think of is Kaiba, and he even doesn't want me around... Stay away he says? I'll stay away all right. He'll see me again one more time and then…

Goodbye Joey Wheeler.

I arrive at my home again and open the door. I can already hear my father sleeping on the couch. I quickly go to his room and open his closet. I move some things, reach out for something and quickly put it in my pocket. I close the closet and leave the house again. I rub the tears out of my eyes and look at my pocket.

I'll stop it all with this.

I go back to school and enter the building. The halls are empty and quiet. The lessons have already started. I want to see Kaiba one last time and then… Am I sure I want to do this?... I can't take the pain anymore… So I guess it is then… I sigh loudly and arrive at the door of my class. I knock and open the door. Everyone looks at me as I enter the room.

"You're late mister Wheeler."

"I know, sorry sir… I'm still a little bit sick of yesterday…"

"O yes, that's possible, you can't help it then. Please take your seat mister Wheeler."

I walk to my seat, feeling all eyes are still fixed on me. My eyes trail of to Kaiba. He looks at me too. I sit down at my desk, the teacher continuing the lesson again. Slowly almost everyone looks away. I look at my knees, then at my pocket. It's still there… But this is not a good place… I raise my hand.

"Yes mister Wheeler?"

"Can I go to the toilet sir?" I ask. The teacher raises an eyebrow. "Feeling a little bit sick." I add quickly.

The look on the teacher's face turns to normal again. "Yes, but hurry up then."

I swallow and stand up. "I will sir."

Everyone looks at me again. I open the door and look at Kaiba once more. Our eyes meet.

This is the last time.

I open the door and leave the class, hurrying myself to the boy's toilets. I close the door behind me and walk further till I am in the middle of the room. My hand goes down my pocket and goes out again. A tear rolls down again, another one quickly follows. This is the best thing to do right? I'm not doing anything stupid? He wanted me to stay away right? Well… I-I will then…

The door flies open and I turn around. My eyes go wide.

"Joey!"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Seto's POV**

I hate hime, I hate him, I hate him… I'm trying to get this sentence in my head, but it's like something tries to keep it out. The lesson has already started and Wheeler is still gone… I wonder where he went to… There's nothing wrong with that, I bet there are more people who wonder where he is… But are there more with the same feeling of guilt like me? They always say there's a little step between love and hate.

Am I taking that step?

A knock on the door and Wheeler steps in the room. Inside myself, I let out a sigh. Everyone looks at him, including me.

"You're late mister Wheeler." The teacher says.

"I know, sorry sir… I'm still a little bit sick of yesterday…"

"O yes, that's possible, you can't help it then. Please take your seat mister Wheeler."

Wheeler isn't sick at all. I know that. I know he walked away after I… told him he had to stay away from me… He walks towards his desk. He looks at me and then sits down. The teacher's voice sounds trough the room again and almost everyone stops looking at Wheeler. I keep watching him. The look on his face shows he's very upset… He's hesitating about something. But what? He's looking at his knees, and then his eyes trail of to his pocket. I can see there's something in it.

He raises his hand.

"Yes Mister Wheeler?"

"Can I go to the toilet sir?" He asks. The teacher raises an eyebrow. "Feeling a little bit sick." He adds quickly.

This seems enough for the teacher. "Yes, but hurry up then."

Wheeler stands up. "I will sir."

He walks away from his desk. I look at his pocket, trying to see what's in it. Then I can see it. My eyes go wide for a second and it's like me heart just stopped a beat.

A gun.

Wheeler opens the door and looks at me. Our eyes meet and then he disappears, closing the door behind him. I can't think normal anymore and look at my desk… This is just like that dream I had... The toilets, the gun…

Is he going to shoot himself?

I push my chair away, standing up. The teacher looks at me surprised. I almost run out of class.

"Mister Kaiba what..?" The teacher tries.

"Have to go to the toilet." I say quickly opening the door and closing it again.

I run trough the halls. My mind is racing. I have to stop him… he'll kill himself if I don't do something…

This is my fault.

I arrive at the toilets and throw the door open.

"Joey!"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

* * *

End of chapter six! Not very nice of me to stop at a place like this… **n.n **I'll update as fast as I can, I promise! Hope you liked it and till the next chapter! 


	7. The End

**It Surprises Me**

This… will be the last chapter. I made some people very curious, didn't I? **n.n** But here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. So I hope no one will die, like Robin's Lil Angel **n.n **I still think it's crap that I can't answer reviews anymore… But I got a stupid idea. Maybe there will be a next chapter, but not like a story-chapter. More like an extra chapter **n.n **You can ask questions to me and characters that appeared in the story like some kind of interview!... Isn't that the stupidest thing you've ever heard? **n.n **So if you have question for the 'interview' (Like for an example: "Why does this story calls 'It Surprises Me'?"), then put them in a review. **n.n** If I don't get enough questions, then I won't do it. I'll wait two weeks after posting this and then see what you guys asked me.

Well here is the last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**School, toilets**

**Seto's POV**

"Joey!"

I don't even notice that I just called him Joey and look at him, still standing at the door. He looks shocked, holding a gun in his trembling hand. I close the door quickly, keeping my eyes on him. God please, let no one come in. He opens his mouth, trying to say something. His face is wet of tears, his eyes lightly red.

Did I do this to him?

"Joey..." I try carefully. Now I notice I called him Joey. I don't care, really, it sounds right to me and much more comforting then Wheeler or mutt. "Let go off the gun."

He shakes his head lightly.

"Please, Joey, let go off it…"

He shakes his head again, this time more roughly. "N-n-no."

Carefully I take a step closer to him. He takes a step back. He quickly raises the gun and points it to me. I freeze immediately.

"Joey…"

"Why are you so nice all of the sudden?" Joey says silently. He brings a shaking hand to the other and holds the gun with two hands now. "Why?" He asks me again, this time louder.

"I…" I try slowly. Doubt and hesitation are both wandering in my head… What do I have to say to him? I don't want to say I love him, I don't want to say I care… I don't want to say I don't want him killed… There's a little step between love and hate…

Maybe… Maybe I should take that step.

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

A faint little laugh escapes Joey's mouth. "You don't want me to get hurt…"

I shake my head slowly. "N-"

"You filthy liar!" He suddenly yells. "You wanted me to stay away! You hate me! You said it yourself! You're only tying to stop me now cause you know I'm doing this because of you!"

"That's not true Joey. You have to believe me."

"Why?... Why should I believe you?"

Then I spat the words out I was trying to hide for myself the last few days.

"Because I love you! That's why!"

We stare at each other, both shocked of my words. But it's like I can feel something heavy fall of my shoulders. I finally found the real reason why I always thought about him after the kiss… I love him. I finally realized it.

I finally accepted it.

"Now…" Joey says silently. A tear rolls off his wet cheek. Then he looks angry, taking a step towards me, the gun still pointed at me. "Now you love me? You… you piece of shit! I won't fall for your lies!"

"Joey I'm not telling lies, please, believe me."

He looks at me. The gun trembles constantly in his shaking hands.

"If you don't want to stop this for me, then stop this for your friends."

His expression softens again, and then he looks down. "They didn't even know I loved you…"

"Are you going to leave them because of me? They won't know why you did this if you would continue."

Silence.

"Stop this Joey."

Slowly he lowers the gun. He looks at his feet.

"Then you have to tell them…"

"…What?"

"…I won't stop this. It's already too late…"

My eyes go wide. A tear rolls down Joey's cheek again.

"I'm sorry for loving you…"

He slowly raises the gun towards his mouth. I don't want this… I never wanted this! I have to stop him before he kills himself. I run at him. Joey quickly looks up and his eyes grow wide. I grab his wrist and pull the gun out off his hand. I throw the gun to the other side of the room and it lands on the floor with a loud thud. Then suddenly a fist hits my cheek and I lose the grip on Joey's wrist.

Joey runs towards the gun, but I follow him quickly, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. He stumbles over my feet and we both fall on the floor. I try to stop Joey, but he's crawling to the gun again. I won't let him kill himself! I just won't! I sit up and grab his shirt. I pull him back again and he falls on his back. Quickly I grab his wrists, pushing them against the floor, and place my knees on each side of his hips.

We both breathe heavy. I can taste blood, probably from the hit Joey gave me. But I don't care now. Tears stream down Joey's cheeks and he closes his eyes defeated.

"W-why are you dong this to me?" He asks trough his tears.

"I already told you…" I carefully let go off his wrists. Joey opens his eyes surprised. I gently place my hand on his wet cheeks. "… I love you."

I bow my head slowly, till our lips touch each other. A small kiss. Then I pull back again and look at Joey.

"…Please don't stop…" He says just loud enough to hear it.

I can feel a small smile crawling up.

"I won't… But…" I look at the door of the room, then back to Joey. "Not here."

Joey nods slowly and I stand up, offering my hand to help him. He accepts it with a little smile and I pull him up. Our hands rest in each other a few seconds more then necessary as we look at each other. With his other hand, Joey dries his face.

"But first." I say, realizing something again.

I let go of Joey's hand carefully, turning around and walking towards the gun. I pick it off the floor and take the bullets out of it with a swift move. I walk to one of the toilets and throw the bullets in it. I flush the toilet, letting the bullets disappear and turn back to Joey.

"Let's go." I say dropping the empty gun in my pocket.

Joey nods and we both walk out the room, I take my cell phone out of my other pocket and start to push a number. I bring the phone to my ear while we walk trough the hall.

"Get a limo to the school." I say when my driver picks up the phone. Then I look at Joey and smile. "Quickly…"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**School, toilets**

**Joey's POV**

"Joey!"

With a shock I see Kaiba standing at the door. The gun trembles in my hand. Kaiba closes the door. What is he doing here? I open my mouth to ask him, but there's no sound coming out.

"Joey…" Kaiba says. "Let go off the gun."

I shake my head lightly.

"Please, Joey, let go off it…" Kaiba tries again.

I shake my head more roughly and this time I am able to say something. "N-n-no."

Kaiba takes a step closer, I take one back… I won't let him get near me… I quickly raise the gun and point it at him. It helps. He stops in his tracks. His eyes trail away from the gun and back to me.

"Joey…"

Finally I notice he is calling me Joey… Is he trying to be nice or something?

"Why are you so nice all of the sudden?" I ask silently. I bring my free hand to my other hand so I'm holding the gun with two hands now. "Why?" I ask Kaiba again, this time louder.

"I…" He brings out. What is he going to make up now? Kaiba always has smart answers. I wonder what he will come up with this time.

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

Inside I feel surprised, but I'm not showing it. He's trying to trick me. A faint little laugh escapes my mouth. "You don't want me to get hurt…"

He shakes his head slowly. "N-"

"You filthy liar!" I yell, surprising him. "You wanted me to stay away! You hate me! You said it yourself! You're only tying to stop me now cause you know I'm doing this because of you!"

"That's not true Joey. You have to believe me."

I have to believe him… Easy to say. He wasn't the one who got hurt by the one he loved. He wasn't the one who got spit out.

"Why?... Why should I believe you?"

Then he says something that shocks me more then anything he has said before.

"Because I love you! That's why!"

He looks as shocked as me. Though, he doesn't feel the same as I do, I'm sure of that. All of the sudden he loves me huh? When people get hurt then suddenly he starts to love them…

"Now…" I say silently. A tear rolls off my cheek again. Then the anger takes over. I take a step towards Kaiba, still pointing the gun at him. "Now you love me? You… you piece of shit! I won't fall for your lies!"

"Joey I'm not telling lies, please, believe me."

He looks at me. I can feel the gun tremble in my hand. Is it trembling of anger or because I'm afraid?...Maybe both…

"If you don't want to stop this for me, then stop this for your friends."

My friends… I forgot all about them... I didn't trust them… What kind of a friend am I then? I look down. "They didn't even know I loved you…"

"Are you going to leave them because of me? They won't know why you did this if you would continue."

Silence.

"Stop this Joey."

I lower the gun slowly and look at my feet. I'm not good for anybody. Not for my friends, not for Kaiba…

"Then you have to tell them…"

"…What?"

He doesn't understand that he can't stop this…

"…I won't stop this. It's already too late…"

A tear rolls down my cheek again.

"I'm sorry for loving you…"

I slowly bring the gun to my mouth when I hear Kaiba running towards me. I look up, feeling my eyes grow wide when I see Kaiba in front of me. He grabs my wrist and pulls the gun out of my hand. He throws it trough the room and I can hear a loud thud behind me. Trying to get myself loose, I hit Kaiba's cheek. It works as he lets go of me.

I run to the gun when I feel Kaiba's hand holding my arm and pulling me back. I stumble over his feet and we both fall on the ground. I won't lose this from him, no way! I try to crawl to the gun this time but again I get pulled back. I land on my back and feel my wrists are being pushed against the floor. Then I see Kaiba above me, his knees placed on each side of my hips.

Our loud breathing fills the room and I can see a little trail of blood coming out off Kaiba's mouth. I feel so bad, defeated, ashamed… I don't want to look at him and close my eyes, though this doesn't stop my tears.

"W-why are you dong this to me?" I ask.

"I already told you…"

I feel Kaiba letting go off my wrists and open my eyes surprised. Then I feel his hands covering my cheeks. His eyes pierce down in mine. They only resemble honest when he says the words I longed to hear from Kaiba.

"… I love you."

He bows his head slowly, till our lips touch each other. A small kiss. Then he pulls back again and looks at me, waiting for a reaction.

"…Please don't stop…" I say just loud enough to hear it.

I don't want him to stop. My reaction pleases him as I can see a small smile crawling up his face.

"I won't… But…" He looks at the door of the room, then back to me. "Not here."

I nod slowly. I almost forgot we were in school. Imagine that someone would see us here like this… Kaiba stands up, offering his hand to help me up. I smile shyly and accept his hand as he pulls me up. Our hands rest in each other a few seconds more then necessary as we look at each other. The beauty of his eyes gets my attention over and over again. Just to stop the staring I dry my face with my free hand.

"But first." Kaiba says letting go of my hand.

He turns around and walks towards the gun. The gun… I hope my father didn't notice I took it… Kaiba picks the gun off the floor and takes the bullets out of it. Then he walks to one of the toilets and throws the bullets in it. He flushes the toilet, letting the bullets disappear and turns back to me again.

"Let's go." He says dropping the empty gun in his pocket.

I nod and we both walk out the room, Kaiba takes his cell phone out of his other pocket and starts to push a number. He brings the phone to his ear while we walk trough the hall. A great feeling of happiness has me in his grip. We are here, together, without hate for each other…

This is what I wanted.

"Get a limo to the school." Kaiba says, and then he looks at me and smiles. I'm sure he wanted this too…

"Quickly…"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Seto's house  
Joey's POV**

We arrive at Kaiba's house ten minutes later and now we walk trough a big hall. I can't take my eyes away from all the things I see.

"You can go to my room already." Kaiba says making me to look at him. "I'm going to put this away." He points at his pocket where the empty gun is resting.

"Uh, ya… okay Kaiba…" I mumble

"It's Seto from now on, not Kaiba." He says opening the door of, probably, his room and letting me enter. "I'll be right back."

I smile at him shyly and nod, entering the room. Closing the door behind me I look around. His room is huge…For some seconds I just stand there, amazed by everything, then I walk to Seto's bed and sit down. Like a cold shower I remember what happened ten minutes ago. I almost shot Seto and myself… A tear escapes again, and I hear the door opening again. Seto comes and sits next to me in silent. He turns his head to look at me.

"I'm sorry…" I say ashamed.

One of his fingers brushes my cheeks, catching a tear. I look at Seto apologetic.

"You aren't the one who has to say sorry. But I am." He say, and I can see he means it.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Seto's house**

**Seto's POV**

We arrive at my house ten minutes later and now we are walking through one of the many halls in it. I can see Joey is impressed of what he sees. Normally I would make up something nasty to say to him to hurt his feelings. But it's like I'm not going to hurt him ever again.

"You can go to my room already." This sounds so weird out of my mouth. Especially cause I say this to Joey. "I'm going to put this away." I point at my pocket where the empty gun is resting.

"Uh, ya… okay Kaiba…" He mumbles.

"It's Seto from now on, not Kaiba." I say opening the door of my room and letting Joey enter. "I'll be right back."

Joey gives a shy smile and nods, entering the room. I go to my office and throw the gun in one of the drawers of my desk. I look around. This is real right? This isn't another dream?

The things I feel inside tell me this isn't a dream.

I leave my office, heading to my room again. As I open the door I can see Joey is sitting on my bed. I close the door and walk over to the bed, placing myself next to Joey. We're both silent. It's hard to believe I'm sitting here with him. But it sure feels good. I look up at him and see he is crying again.

"I'm sorry…" He says silently.

I don't want him to cry, I don't want him to be sorry… With my finger I dry one of his tears away. He gives me an apologetic look.

"You aren't the one who has to say sorry. But I am." I say, meaning it with all my heart.

I lean towards him and our lips meet each other. The taste of his lips is just like I remembered it. I push him backwards gently, still kissing, and place myself above him. Our tongues wrestle with each other, gently, then with more passion. I pull away to breathe and look down. He is still there. I smile and he smiles back.

This isn't a dream.

I lean back towards him and the kissing continues. While we kiss my hands are freeing Joey from his shirt, soon followed by my shirt. My fingertips brush over Joey's nipples, letting Joey gasp of surprise and pleasure. His hands slide down my back as I push my hips closer against his. Our pants follow our shirts, making us completely naked. We look at each other, then find ourselves trapped in a passionate kiss again. Pulling away, I leave a trail of little kisses behind in Joey's neck, making him moan.

"Seto…"

"Yes…?" I don't stop my kissing.

"I want you… in me..." He says panting.

"We both want the same." I say stopping my kisses for a second.

I take one of his nipples in my mouth, sucking it gently. With one of my fingers I enter him slowly, letting Joey moan as an answer. My free hand trails off to Joey's erection. Teasingly I let my fingers touch it briefly, then enter him with a second finger. I start to stroke the top of his length and Joey strangles his hands in my hair. I enter with a third finger, waiting a bit longer then the previous two. It doesn't take long for Joey to get to his climax. His breathing has become heavier, making the both of us more excited.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes…"

I pull my three fingers out of Joey slowly and place myself better between his two legs. Joeys throws his arms around my neck. Then, slowly and as carefully as possible, I enter him. We stay like that a couple of seconds. I look at Joey, hoping I don't see he's in pain. It seems like pleasure won from pain as I see him with a little smile on his lips. He gives me a nod, asking to continue. I move in and out of him slowly, noticing my breathing gets heavier too. I speed up carefully, receiving another moan from Joey. I can't help moaning when I get my climax as well, soon followed by Joey.

I pull out off Joey carefully and roll off him, resting on my back, my chest going up and down from breathing. I feel Joey laying his head on my chest and I start to stroke his hair.

"I love you…" I hear him say.

I take Joey's free hand and give it a little kiss. "I love you too…"

The way we are here together, what we just did, what we feel for each other…

It surprises me…

But in a good way.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**The End**

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

* * *

… I just wrote a decent lemon for the very first time… Very short and not really decent but… I'm not good in it… **n.n"  
**Anyway, it's strange to see the words 'The End'. This is the first fic is actually finish **n.n  
**I hope you liked the way it all turned out and enjoyed it! See ya! 


End file.
